lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 11 Styling Contest Finals
Styling Contest Finals is the eleventh chapter in Volume 1 of the story mode in Love Nikki. Plot Nikki, Ace, Timi and a mysterious woman from the Pigeon Kingdom named Sherry have reached the finals of the Styling Contest. Unbeknownst to Nikki, there's serious trouble behind the scenes: Royce and Neva must deal with a rebellion... Stages There are a total of 9 main stages and 3 side quests. V1: 11-1 Past the Group Games * Possible Drop: Sports Wear-Green, Hollow Dress-Black (Maiden), Butterfly's Base (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: modern everyday Apple Federation outfit * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool V1: 11-2 Prince's Message * Possible Drop: Silk Pajamas-White, Stripe Sun-top-White (Maiden), Ice Dessert (Princess) * Style: Lively, Cute * Key Words: sweet Lilith little girl style * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool V1: 11-3 Manga Artist Annabel (6) * Possible Drop: Sneakers-Green, Brilliance (Maiden), Butterflies (Princess) * Style: Seek Oil Painter Outfit * Key Words: artistic painter style * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Warm V1: 11-4 Bookish Girl Timi (7) * Possible Drop: Transfer Student-Brown, Scattering Stars-Dream (Maiden), Milkshake (Princess) * Style: Simple, Warm * Key Words: winter school uniform * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Warm, Winter V1: 11-5 Ace's Kindness * Possible Drop: Student Socks-Blue, Totem Jersey (Maiden), Fluttering, Strawberry Pastry (Princess) * Style: Seek Yanila Pirate Suit * Key Words: female pirate * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Warm V1: 11-6 Mela Appears * Possible Drop: Cloudy Day, Round Satchel-Elegant (Maiden), Toffee (Princess) * Style: Mature, Sexy * Key Words: mature and sexy style * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool V1: 11-7 Sherry's Challenge * Possible Drop: Gentle Waiter-Shoes, Heart (Maiden), Lightly Butterfly (Princess) * Style: Seek European Dress * Key Words: gorgeous and noble evening dress * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Warm, European V1: 11-8 A Fairy from the Tales * Possible Drop: Chiffon Shawl, Brown Ankle Socks (Maiden), Biscuit, Butterfly Dancing (Princess) * Style: Seek Crane Berry Suit * Key Words: An elf from fairy tales * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool V1: 11-9 It's a rebellion?! * Possible Drop: Short Skirt-Black, Summer Daisy (Maiden), Picking (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: common and convenient * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool V1: 11-S1 Office Lady Vivi (5) * Possible Drop: Summer Night (Maiden), Butterfly Skyline (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: lady's Outfit * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool V1: 11-S2 Lead Singer: Kaja (4) * Possible Drop: Zebra Memory (Maiden), Strawberry Basket (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: neutral gender clothes * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool, Unisex V1: 11-S3 Toto, Girl in Love (8) * Possible Drop: Chunky Heels (Maiden), Circling (Princess) * Style: Cute, Lively * Key Words: lively and cheerful girls * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool Target Suits Nikki will attend the Pigeon Kingdom imperial ball. She needs to prepare a gorgeous and retro dancing outfit! * Royal Elegance: Whole Chapter * Oil Painter: 11-3 (Top and Bottom) * Yanila Pirate: 11-5 (Dress) * Crane Berry: 11-8 (Dress) Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 11 Styling Contest Finals Category:Volume 1